Just Another Day
by Thee.Azn.Persuasion
Summary: Maybe the handcuffs weren't such a bad idea after all. LxLight, Yaoi, Lemon. Oneshot. R&R.


Hiya people! This story came to mind after I spent the night at my friends house. It was an odd conversation, but that's where the ideas for my stories come from. Odd conversations.

Oh! And for all you idiotic pricks who need this.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT. I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION. Thank you for understanding...**

Read and Review... hopefully. Well just try and enjoy. I wrote this in about an hour... which isn't very long so I didn't put much thought into it. It's going to be worse than my 'A Fate Worse Than Death' story. Oh and yeah, I know this isn't how the first day of being handcuffed went. Don't complain about that, it's wasting yours and my own time.

* * *

The man stared at his companion quietly, trying not to catch his attention. It was hard not to watch the fuming boy next to him who was letting out a low string of profanities, as well as kicking innocent pieces of garbage or pebbles that dared cross his path. He watched as the boy flung another crushed can into the road, stopping in front of a car that effortlessly ran it over. This was going to be a long day of many he would have to spend handcuffed to the teen. At least it was off to a good start... for him anyways. The teen wasn't so lucky.

Maybe if the bucket of dirty, cleaning water hadn't fallen on him, he would be in a better mood. But, as fate would have it, passing by a chubby guy on a ladder would result in the clumsy actions of spilling a bucket of putrid water on the teen. At least Light didn't lose it right then when the stranger apologized for knocking the bucket over onto him. He thought about that for a moment, biting back a chuckle and failed. The man peeked over at his juvenile companion to find he was glaring at him now. "Don't you dare say anything to piss me off, Ryuzaki!" He sneered through gritted teeth. The man gave a simple shrug in response.

"Yagami-kun, calm yourself down. It was an accident. The most you'd have to do is rinse off. Your clothes are only soaked." L said calmly as if he were talking to a child, looking straight ahead. It was then he noticed people were curiously staring at the chain that held the two together. "Don't grab anymore attention than we already have." Light scoffed, giving him a bitter look before tearing his attention to the passing cars. "You could rinse off at Misa's house if you wanted, I doubt she would mind it." Light didn't reply.

It wasn't until they reached her house did a thought enter L's mind. He pondered for a moment as he let Light lead him around. "Misa isn't here... she left a note." He faintly heard Light say. "She ran out to get some things for us, she'll be back in thirty minutes." Light said more to himself if anything else. "I guess I could use her shower while she's not here." He mumbled as he fell back onto the couch. L followed his lead, sitting on the couch and pulling his legs up to his chest.

They both sat there in silence, which was getting to loud. It was L's voice that broke it. "How do you intend to...uh..." He wasn't sure how to say it but Light was giving him a weird side glance, slowly turning his head to give him the 'what-the-hell' look. "Well...you know. Shower?" L casually said, looking at him. Light's face had twisted into that of disgust and concern as well as something unreadable. "I mean, I don't intend to take off the handcuffs no matter what reasoning you give me, Yagami-kun. I'm not that absentminded."

The silence once again carried on for a few short seconds. "Ryuzaki, you're being unreasonable. I wouldn't want you to..." He cut himself short, red tinting his face from the unfinished thought. L held the chuckle deep in his throat so as to not upset Light anymore than he probably was.

"Would you rather get dirtier each day?" The man asked with a smirk.

Light groaned in defeat as he abruptly stood up and walked towards the bathroom, nearly dragging L behind him. "Fine, you get your way, Ryuzaki." He muttered in a bitter tone, swinging the door open roughly and storming into the bathroom. L couldn't help but laugh at the teens actions, though he tried hard not to. "What is so funny?" Light demanded, glaring daggers at the man.

L shook his head as if to say 'nothing', a hand covering his mouth to stifle the chuckle threatening to escape while the other free hand closed the door. Light slowly turned on the shower to the hottest setting it would go to, giving L a stern look. The detective turned away from Light to let him undress, only to encounter another problem. Light's shirt wasn't going to come off the chain. "Ryuzaki...You have to take off the handcuffs sometime. We're not dragging dirty laundry along with us." Light hissed as L turned around to face him once more.

He tried not to gawk as Light, who was stripped down to his boxers, gave him a furious look. He looked over his features quickly but thoroughly. Light was lean, slender even, though muscles lightly protruded his arms, legs, even his back all in the right spots. His shoulders were broad but proportionate to the rest of his body and his chest was well toned to match the other perfections of his entire figure. He wasn't too pale like he himself was or too dark, just the perfect, tanned skin tone. L didn't realize he was staring until Light spoke up. "What are you looking at? Just take the damn handcuffs off!"

L barely nodded as he approached Light, his hand reached out toward the handcuff...

They never made it there. In that split second, L had made a daring move, though it probably wasn't the brightest at the time. Light landed against the shower's wall with L crushing his lips against the teens lips. They both were utterly shocked by the man's actions, yet neither of them protested.

Within seconds, Light felt the man's hand drift down the sides of his torso and stop at his hips, the detective's fingers locking under the teen's boxers before ever so slowly pulling them off and flinging them out of the shower. He stared at Light for a brief moment, taking in the shy look of his face, the way the hot water dripped out of his messy, brunette hair and trickled down his soft skin.

With a smile, his lips trailed kisses along Light's jawline, down the side of his neck and to his collarbone where he stopped. The detective could feel Light's hands shake against his chest as he pulled to take off the man's soaked shirt. L smirked and lifted his arms up to make it easier for the teen, the shirt sliding down the metal chain that held them together. The teen then worked on the mans loose trousers, sliding them down easily and his boxers came crumpling to the ground seconds afterwards.

L had had his hands tangled in the teen's hair, pulling him into a soft kiss. Without much thought, the detective's hands left the teen's hair and glided back down to Light's waist, lingering there. One hand soon curved around his waist, the man's fingers playing around Light's entrance. His other hand traced Light's cock with it's fingertips before taking a loose hold on it and sliding his hand up and down swiftly in a continuous motion.

Light let out a moan followed by continuous pants as he gripped the man's waist, tilting his head back against the tiled wall. Light could feel himself ready to come as L wrapped his hot mouth around the boy's long, hard shaft. Light cried out as he felt L's teeth ever so slightly bite down on his cock, cumming just a little bit into his mouth. L deep-throated him seconds later, Light stiffening up. "Ryuzaki, I.. agh!"

L swallowed the hot liquid that came into his mouth before licking the boy's shaft all the way the tip. He stood back up, putting his hands on Light's hips gently and turning him around. The boy stiffened once more, a smile creeping across L's lips. "Relax, Yagami-kun." He murmured into the boy's ear, biting on its earlobe softly. Light slowly relaxed himself only to tighten up again when he felt the man's cock slide into him.

Light bit down on his lip, shushing a moan that was ready to come out. L was slowly thrusting his cock in and out of Light's entrance to let him get use to it first. As he felt the boy relax himself again, he started thrusting it hard, causing Light to cry out followed by loud pants of pleasure.

L slowly started to thrust even faster than before, Light gripping the tiled wall the best he could. He bit down on his bottom lip, moaning into his closed mouth. L's hand slowly traveled up Light's torso, stopping at his nipple. He squeezed it gently, mumbling something incoherently into Light's ear. Seconds later, Light realized what he had said to him.

L came into Light, moaning loudly as he did so. He stayed still for a split second, both of them panting before L slid his cock out of Light. The boy whimpered in protest as he was turned back around, his back up against the cold tile now. Light watched as L lowered himself back to the floor.

L's tongue licked up and down Light's shaft slowly, wanting to tease him just a little more. He knew Light still wanted the detective inside of him. With a smirk, he stood up straight again and ran a hand down the teen's inner thigh, stroking back up to touch the tips of his cock gently. It was then that L heard a noise.

He stopped dead still, looking over his shoulder. "Yagami-kun. Did you hear a door open?" L mumbled curiously, a hint of concern in his voice. Light shook his head, being just as still as the man as they tried to hear past the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor. Light, careless footsteps drew closer to the bathroom door, a melodic hum hitting the air. "I forgot we were in Misa's house, Yagami-kun..." L muttered under his breath as he stood up, Light letting out an irritated sigh.

- **End** -

It seemed like a fun spot to end the story...for me anyways.

Don't flame me, it will be laughed at and a waste of you're time if you're trying to insult me. I respect other people's opinions but get annoyed if it's mindless rants of disappointment or anger or something.

**_Constructive Criticism Welcomed!_**

**_Thank You!_**


End file.
